


Garden

by baby_worm



Series: worm's drabbles [6]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Misc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_worm/pseuds/baby_worm
Summary: From a tumblr prompt!!! " 'garden' from the single word headcanon/drabble prompts <3 any of the boys would be so interesting, like which ever comes to mind upon first hearing the word! "
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader
Series: worm's drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021423
Kudos: 3





	Garden

“After you.” 

You strolled past Clyde through the rusty arbor gate. 

You were making your way back home, having spent a weekend with your boyfriend at a B&B out in country. It felt risky, being out in the boonies of West Virginia, but you knew Clyde would never let anything happen to ya. You’d seen little wooden sign on the side of the highway. ‘ **NURSERY** ,’ tucked into the thick shrubbery of a hill you were already blueprinting a new irrigation system for your garden, couldn’t help to add a few more sprouts to the crew, could it?

The entrance gate whined as it swung shut behind Clyde. His shoulders jumped at the deep _clank_ that reverberated through the iron perimeter, which disappeared mear measures from the threshold in heaps of english ivy.

You gaped, walking through a maze of statues, each intricately covered in vines. There were bird baths that held dank, malachite water. Stone women without eyes stood seven, eight, nine feet from the ground, solemn expressions downturned towards the earth. Every other inch of them caked in grime. Their feet were dusted in broken pine needles. Though, every cold form was surrounded by short firs and shrubs. 

“Eee! How cute!” You hopped from one foot to the other, crunching abandoned twigs and needles beneeth your feet, and held up a baby fern to your face. “Look at this one, Clyde!”

Clyde was still staring up, daring to hold eye contact with a blind angel at loomed over him. The sheen on his browbone glimmered under a patch of sunlight. “That looks great, sugar.” 

Your smile dwindled. “Clyde? Somethin’ the matter?”

“It’s nothin’,” he finally met your eyes, and he tried to will an assuring smile. “This place just-” he looked over his shoulder at a cherub that glared arrows into his back, “just gives me the creeps, is all. I’m fine.”

You smiled and raised a hand to his cheek. “Okay, sugarbear. I’ll just get this so we can get outta here.”

He smiled and kissed your palm. “Thank you.”


End file.
